fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene and Drake, versus Kanakai and Satura!
The crowd roared to life as the two teams of 4 members, walked into the arena. Fiore's Top Wizard Tournament was commencing, and 4 random wizards from different guilds were made into teams, to fight for the top spot. Kanakai activated her requip, "Gunner! Holy Cross!" A amethyst crossbow materialized in her hands, and she took her battle stance, after loading her crossbow. Satura turned her head towards her right to see her partner pulling forth her equipment. Noding in an impressed manner, she turned her attention towards those who were to be her opponents. Two men that stood there, just as ready they were, but one of them stood out to her. Eugene. She thought. Deciding that now was not the time to dwell on those matters, Satura took a battle stance, preparing for whatever were to come her way. Drake comes in the arena with his three elemental weapons and he looks around the crowd. "...so it begins. " Drake said quietly. "I guess it's time to get started." Eugene said as he stretched a little. He saw his opponents, one of them already with a weapon out and the other looked at him with an expression showing that she knew him somehow. It was odd as he's never met the girl but whatever. He decided to take the intiative. All of a sudden he charged at the person who was supposed to be his partner with a needle in hand. He injected something into him and then got started with the next phase. "Just trust me on this." Eugene said as he activated his magic. "Forest Dragon's Darkness Realm!" He exclaimed, covering the entire field with what almost looked like black smoke and it gave off a sort of aroma. If a being breathed in the air with this, they would lose their senses of sight, hearing, and smell. The exception to this would be Eugene who was immune to the stuff he made himself and his partner whom he injected the vaccine into to make him immune. He then drew his lighter colored sword and activated Ice Magic through it. The sword increased the power of the spell expontially. "Ice Magic Freezing Vortex!" He summoned a vortex of ice around the girls that would close in on them over time. It also had the effect of concentrating the previous spell within the area the girls were in. "Open! Gate of the Pendelum Clock! Horologium!" Instantly, Horologium appeared, and as quick as a blink, he shut both Kanakai and her partner inside his glass case, and took the full blast of the spell. "Sorry Horo! I didnt mean for that!" Kanakai apologized. "Quite alright, Miss Kanakai, i'll be on my leave now" Horologium dissappeared, and Kanakai got back to battle. Firing 5 crossbow bolts, they all tracked in onto Eugene, which Kanakai deemed more dangerous. Drake grabs his ice sword out of the sword holder and he stabs the ground. Ice forms around the group as he used a new move. " ...Ice Wall. " Drake said as ice springs up from the formimg ice on the ground and turns into a wall of ice. The bolts stuck to the wall, but because of the launching power, shattered the wall. Having canceled out each others spells, Kanakai changed her requip, "Gunner: Kamikaze Boom!" a giant bazooka aswell as and RPG appeared on Kanakai's shoulders. After this she says, "Shadow Make: Blinding Darkness!" With that spell, a dark mists enveloped the opposing team, rendering them unable to see, therefore, counter. "Duo Attack! Crystal Blast!" Two large rockets of exploding crystals shot towards the opposing team. " Eugene! Anytime now! " Drake said as he was getting ready for a counter attack. Category:Bluemage1992